If We Fall In Love
by Totor0
Summary: If Tezuka gets engaged to Atobe's little sister... chaos happens. TezukaOC
1. Just for a 100 yen

**If We Fall In Love**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. All I own is the OC...

**A/N: **Hoi! Hoi! Thanks for those who beta-read my story. This fic is dedicated for my friends... you know who you are. I just want to say italics are for the thoughts. Enjoy!

-------

**Chapter 1: Just for a 100 Yen**

He's been jogging for half an hour now. His brown hair was completely soaked with sweat. He kept on panting but managed to keep his poise. He looked at his wrist watch; it was a quarter to eight. His life was in jeopardy; one wrong move will make a huge mistake. He looked at those people behind him. Seems like he's being chased.

"Tezuka!" the girls screamed. His rabid, not to mention crazy, fan girls were at him again. But they cannot keep up; which was a relief for him.

"Please accept our chocolates!" the girls were not getting tired of running. Sparks were coming out of their eyes. "We love you!!!"

_Chocolates?_ he thought. He suddenly remembered what day it was; Valentines.

It wasn't that he hates Valentines. But unlike any other day, this is when his fan girls would go over the edge. Confessions would be bloody. Chocolates would be raining.

He remembered his first Valentines in Seigaku. His fan girls would kill for him, literally. Others even cried for him. He remembered one who held on to his leg and didn't let go; just for him to accept her chocolates. It's just absurd!

Tezuka shook his head and looked at his watch, for the fiftieth time, it was ten minutes before eight. He's going to be late if he keeps on running around Tokyo.

Tezuka looked around and saw the nearest route to Seigaku. Not noticing the traffic lights, he crossed the road; for his sake.

Suddenly, a speeding car headed to his way. Tezuka didn't have any time to move. He was frozen stiff.

With a blink of an eye, a girl ran and pushed him away, towards the other side of the street.

------

Tezuka stood up and fixed himself. The girl pushed him really hard. He looked for her but she was no where in sight. He looked at the sidewalk and there she was, walking away from the scene. _She's fast._

------

Tezuka got in time before the school gate closed. His fan girls were left outside the campus.

"Tezuka! Where have you been? It's the first time that you've been late…" Fuji was surprised to see him.

"Jogging…" Tezuka was catching his breath. His hands were on his knees.

"Well… Ryuzaki wants to see you"

-------

"What is it?" Tezuka went in Ryuzaki's office.

"Someone wants to see you," Ryuzaki pointed at a certain silver-haired man.

"Atobe?"

Atobe stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "It's good to see you again… Kunimitsu Tezuka."

Tezuka gave him a serious look.

"Hey… I mean no harm," Atobe smirked. "I want to talk about something with you… come to my house after school," he waved goodbye and left the room.

-------

"_Come to my house after school."_

These words kept on repeating in Tezuka's mind. He stopped walking when he saw Kabaji standing in front of a big gate.

"Atobe wants to see you," Kabaji said as he led him through the big garden and into the mansion. "Please sit down."

Tezuka wasn't surprised. He kept his serious expression as he sat down the expensive sofa.

"Atobe will be here in a minute," Kabaji left the room.

Suddenly, a person opened the door and went in the room. Tezuka was surprised to see a familiar face. "Fuji?"

The person looked at him. Tezuka had a wrong thought. It wasn't Fuji. It was a girl, who looked like Fuji. She had long brown hair with closed eyes in a happy face. Tezuka suddenly remembered the girl who pushed him away from the car. It was her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. It seems like she didn't remember who he is.

Tezuka didn't answer her question. "You're the girl who bumped into me this morning…"

"I don't remember that," the girl was silent for a minute, until her eyes opened, exposing her blue eyes. "Oh yeah! I remember! I was in a vending machine back then…"

_Flashback…_

"Hmm… what should I buy?... Ponta should be good," she reached out her bag to get her wallet. She took out a 100 yen and placed it into the slot.

"Huh? What the-?." The coin won't enter the slot. She forced it to enter until the coin slipped out of her hands.

"My 100 yen!" she ran after the rolling coin. She ran through the busy streets of Tokyo, crossed too many roads, nearly got ran over and bumped into Tezuka. Not noticing him, she just ran off and still chased after the coin.

_End of flashback…_

Tezuka's face was expressionless, as usual. "I do not need to hear such lame stories."

"What?!" the girl shouted. "Well. I didn't asked for your opinion… four eyes!"

"That's enough, Ichigo!" Atobe went inside the room.

"Brother!" the girl ran and hid on his back.

"She's your sister…?" Tezuka's face was still expressionless.

"Yes… her name's Ichigo… isn't that right?" Atobe smiled at his little sister. "Unless you want to know, I asked you to come over here to discuss about something."

Tezuka was silent but Atobe continued.

"My maids found this on my library," Atobe showed Tezuka a paper which looked like a contract. "Do you have one like it?"

"None…"

"Well… After reading it, I found some information that is important for you to know…"

Tezuka just fell silent.

"You and my little sister," Atobe paused and smirked. "Are engaged"

"What?!" Tezuka and Ichigo said in unison. Ichigo fainted and Tezuka stood in the room, his eyes widened.

**Chapter 1: The end**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


	2. The Black Cat

**A/N: **Hoi! Hoi! Thanks again for those who beta-read my story!I apologize for the long wait… but please bear with me! I'm really busy with all my projects and researches that I do not have time to think for my chapter 2. T-T. Anyway, here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. All I own is the OC...

------

**Chapter 2: The Black Cat**

Tezuka bowed down and walked away from the big gate. He looked at his watch; it was already ten in the evening. It took him a long time before he got out of that house.

_Flashback…_

"I apologize for my little sister's actions! But please wait a bit more… I'm sure she'll wake up!" Atobe kept on bowing down, and apologizing.

Tezuka looked at the girl who was still lying cold on the sofa. It's a good thing they managed to lift her up. She's too heavy!

_End of flashback…_

Tezuka sighed. That girl can really sleep.

-----

"Are you awake?" Atobe was looking down at his half-conscious sister.

"I hit my head really hard" Ichigo got up and rubbed her head. Fainting on the granite floor is not good!

Her vision kept on spinning and managed to keep it focused on a piece of paper her brother was holding. "Hey isn't that?"

"You mean this? Here…" Atobe handed the contract to his little sister.

Ichigo read it. Her vision was still not focused, thanks to her fall. She thought that a good rest can cure her _big_ headache. "I'm going to bed"

She stood up and climbed the big stairs. "Good night brother"

-----

Tezuka managed to avoid his fan girls today. Though, when they caught up with him, he won't be able to avoid them for his lack of strength to run. He managed to sleep for only three hours, or less. He spent the whole night thinking. It wasn't normal for an eighteen year-old student to find out that he's engaged to someone; especially if that someone is the sister of your opponent; and the richest man around. The thought still won't register on his mind.

He finally reached his desk. Quickly, he sat down and opened a book; the only thing that would make his drowsiness wear off. Five minutes had passed and his nose was literally, buried on the book. His drowsiness won over him. Finally, he can rest.

Suddenly, his fan girls entered the room. Tezuka quickly got up and fixed himself. It was a good thing his bag covered him; or he would've been seen sleeping.

"Tezuka! You're here!" they all screamed. "We're sorry if we didn't manage to keep up with you yesterday, here are our chocolates!"

_Keep up? _He was running away from them for goodness sake!

Just then, his other classmates entered the room, followed by their teacher. Saved by the bell.

"Today we have a new student joining us here on" their teacher announced. "Please come in the room" he told the person at the door.

A girl entered the room, long brown hair and blue eyes, which meant only one thing.

"I'm Atobe Ichigo, nice to meet you all!"

Everyone was shocked. They never thought that there would be someone, especially, a girl, who'd look identical to Fuji.

Her blue eyes scanned the room and saw a familiar face. A volt of electricity hit their eyes

_YOU?!_

Tezuka was shocked also. The girl who caused all those sleeping pills, therapy, television, music, thoughts, books and magazines in one sleepless night was, once again, here to bring bad luck for him.

"Alright Ichigo, why don't you choose between those seats" the teacher pointed at two seats; one was at the right of Tezuka's seat while the other one was at the corner of the room, just at the northeast of Tezuka.

Ichigo sighed. It's like she was not given a choice but to sit near _the man_.

Without a word, she walked. Their heartbeats were fast. Tezuka's fan girls were chanting, "Please not there". She took a turn, and sat at the seat located at the corner of the room. The girls sighed in relief.

"Ok, now that Ichigo has chosen her seat, let's start the lesson!"

Ichigo looked at the window while Tezuka focused on the discussion. They didn't make any eye contact through out the whole class.

-----

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka's eyes made an evil glare on Ichigo.

"Hey… Isn't the rooftop of the school a bad place to talk? I'm kinda afraid of heights" Ichigo felt small over the brown eyes glaring over her.

"I'm asking what you are doing here?!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me like that! Grandpa told me to change schools! I never knew that you'd be in here!"

Tezuka looked away.

Suddenly, another person went in the rooftop. Dark green hair and brown eyes quickly noticed Tezuka and Ichigo standing in front of each other.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma's eyes widened as his voice trembled. "Ma- … Ma- … Mada… Mada… Dane!"

**Chapter 2: The end**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope you liked it! Please! Please! Don't forget to leave a review. If you have any suggestions for my fic, feel free to PM me. Thanks!

Thanks for those who made a comment for the surname of Ichigo


	3. Doppelganger

**A/N: **Hoi! Hoi! I just want to say thank you for those who have read and reviewed, and also for those who have beta-read my story. Anyway, italics are for the thoughts. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own Tennis no Ohjisama nor any of it's characters… all I own is the OC.

-----

**Chapter 3: Doppelganger**

Ryoma slowly backed away. "I… I'm sorry!" he apologized then ran.

"Wait Ryoma!" they chased after the running boy. Ichigo and Tezuka descended the stairs as they tried to catch Ryoma.

He saw them, talking. No one must know about what they've done. If someone finds out about it, then the news will spread all over the school or even Tokyo. Then they might think that they have a relationship. Then they would find out that they're engaged! No! They must silence him… for good!

Ichigo and Tezuka reached the landing, turned and descended another flight of stairs. Ryoma, not knowing where he'll go next, just opened a door to another staircase and ran as fast as he could. Ichigo and Tezuka followed him but they were surprised of what they saw.

"He… he disappeared!" Tezuka was surprised as he saw an empty staircase. There was silence and there was no dark green haired boy in sight.

"You idiot!" Ichigo yelled at him. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! Since when did this become _my _fault?!"

"Well! If you didn't tell me to go to the rooftop, none of this would've happened!"

Tezuka just fell silent. _She does have a point. _"Well… you shouldn't have come!"

Angrily, Ichigo slowly backed away but was outbalanced at the edge of the first step. She tried to reach for something, or else, she'll fall down on a _long_ staircase.

"Hey! Watch out!" Tezuka quickly grab hold of her in his arms.

Time stopped. Ichigo froze, she never thought that he'd do that; and Tezuka thought the same thing.

Unfortunately, both of them fell down.

-----

_Where am I? I can't breathe… I feel heavy… _Ichigo woke up from her unconsciousness. A blurred image quickly caught her eye. _'Brown?'_

Her vision became clear again; which was something she really didn't want to happen. Her eyes widened as she saw Tezuka lying on top of her, unconscious.

"Ge-… Get off me!" her voice echoed.

-----

"Fuji you say?" Momo laughed. As much as he tried to tie it, he can't focus on his shoe lace. "That's a good joke you cracked Ryoma!"

"I told you! It's true! I saw him… wearing a girls' uniform," Ryoma insisted.

Fuji entered the room where Ryoma and Momo were. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey Fuji- sempai! Check this out! Ryoma… he said that he saw you wearing a girls' uniform!" Momo died of laughter.

"It's true! Fuji- sempai, where were you at lunchtime?" Ryoma asked.

"Attending make-up classes," Fuji answered.

"Hah! I told you!" Momo laughed at Ryoma.

"But I saw him, wearing a girls' uniform, and talking to Tezuka- sempai"

"Where did you see them?" Momo hid his laughter under a serious face.

"At the rooftop!"

"Fuji. Momo. Ryoma. Run 20 laps around the field. Now!" Tezuka popped out like a mushroom at the door.

"What?!"

-----

"If I add the extract of cactus to aozu it will…" Inui was reading the data in his notebook. He quickly noticed a girl passing in front of him. _What?!- _he looked at the girl closely. _Fuji?_

The girl was heading to the school gate.

"Wait up Fuji- sempai!" Ryoma shouted. Inui looked at the running field and saw Fuji together with Ryoma and Momo. He returned his gaze to the girl he saw but she disappeared. He looked at his watch. _'It's dismissal…'_

-----

"Ohayou!" Momo greeted his fellow tennis players. He saw Ryoma looking away, deep in thought.

"What's the matter chibi?" Momo tapped Ryoma's shoulder. "Still feeling bummed about what you saw yesterday?"

"Aa!" Ryoma replied.

"Huh?"

Kaidoh looked at the two. "Pssh! Ridiculous!"

"What is it that he saw anyway?" Eiji joined the conversation.

"Oh… just Tezuka and Fuji, talking at the rooftop… what's more is that Fuji was wearing a girls' uniform!"

There was silence for a few seconds. Momo and Eiji laughed in unison. Kaidoh was hiding his laughter; but he cracked and laughed really hard.

"I see that it's true…" Inui appeared from the shadows.

"What's true?" they all looked at Inui.

"The Legend of the Doppelganger"

"Huh?!"

"There was a student here in Seigaku who died in front of a mirror. Since then, her restless soul copies every student but in a form of a girl" Inui read the information from his notebook.

"But if what I saw was a doppelganger… how come Tezuka- sempai can talk to it?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know… maybe Tezuka can talk to the undead," Inui closed his notebook.

All of them got shivers down their spines, especially Kaidoh.

"Waaah!" Kaidoh ran away.

"Hey Viper!" Momo sighed. "I can't believe he's a chicken when it comes to things like this…"

-----

Kaidoh was catching his breath. He ran as fast as he can to avoid them. He doesn't believe in ghosts, but ever since he started studying in Seigaku, his view on ghosts changed.

Footsteps suddenly came from a nearby staircase. Kaidoh's heart beat became fast. At times like this, there were no students at that part of the school. Cold sweat trickled down his cheek. The footsteps came nearer and nearer to him. He gulped.

Ichigo came out of the staircase and stopped when she saw Kaidoh.

Kaidoh's eyes widened. His heartbeat became even faster. The doppelganger's there, right in front of him. He could not move. The only thing he did was to shout.

"Aaaah!"

Ichigo, surprised by the look of the man, screamed too. They exchanged shouts until they had the strength to run away from each other.

-----

Ichigo sighed and leaned at the door of the room she went in. She just ran as fast as she could to avoid that man, or snake…? Now she doesn't know where she was and she doesn't even know how to go back to the place where she saw the snake-looking man. She looked at the empty room she was in. There was a long drawer at the corner of the room beside the window overlooking the tennis courts. She went and opened it.

"Oh wow!" Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the uniform of Seigaku's tennis club, which she got from the drawer. It fits her really well. She then took out a cap from the drawer and hid her hair as she wore it. Now she really looked like a boy.

"Yo Fuji!" Momo opened the door of the room. Ichigo turned to look at him.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Momo grabbed her shoulder. "You have an upcoming match with Oishi… Come on! Let's go!"

"Huh? But I-…" Ichigo was surprised at what Momo just said.

"Come on!"

-----

She never felt this uncomfortable before. Every eye was on her as she held a racket on her right hand and a tennis ball on her left. She looked at her opponent at the other side of the court, glaring at her.

"This is a one set match between Fuji and Oishi with Fuji to serve" a weird looking man announced. His eyeglasses covered his eyes.

She never played tennis in her whole life. In fact, it's her first time to hold a racket as heavy as lead. She took her position, ready to serve.

"Hey…" Oishi called her attention.

"Uh… what is it?" she tried to make her voice as _manly _as possible. She never knew why.

"Shouldn't you dribble the ball first?"

"Yeah… I know that" Ichigo tried to keep her pride, not to get herself embarrassed. Tears were coming out of her closed eyes. Her hands trembled as she made her position.

"Stop the game" Tezuka showed up, finally. "She's not Fuji"

"Yeah! Actually… I'm here!" Fuji appeared from a nearby tree.

"Then, if you're here then… who's that?" Oishi pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled in relief and removed her cap, showing her long brown hair.

All nine of them, except for Tezuka, were surprised. "The… The doppelganger!"

**Chapter 3: The end**

-----

**A/N: **How was it? Hope you liked it. Please! Don't forget to leave a review… If you have any suggestions for my fic, feel free to PM me.


	4. Another One Joins The Chaos

**A/N:** Hoi! Hoi! Thanks again for those who reviewed, read, etc. and beta-read my story! After a week of blood, sweat and tears I finally present to you the chapter 4… I apologize for the long wait… Here's the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Tennis no Ohjisama or any of it's characters.

-----

**Chapter 4: Another one joins the chaos**

It wasn't that she has opthalmophobia, really. But anyone could feel uneasy when eight, and a half, tennis players are staring at you, and doing some kind of ritual.

One was lighting incense while the other one was praying. The other one, well, by the look of his eyes, he was bored. She could not tell if the other one was looking at her or not; thanks for his glasses. And same goes to the other one with closed eyes.

She didn't know if she would laugh at the situation or not. To think that it was preposterous to be mistaken for someone, or something. She just stood there, speechless.

"Proceed to your courts" Tezuka was the first one to break the ice. "And as for you, go to your classes," he looked at Ichigo.

"Ha- Hai!" she responded and quickly went away.

"Hey!" Momo called Ichigo. "You can't just let the doppelganger get away like that!" he told his teammates.

"You mean you still believed that?" Inui asked. "As you all know, it's just a lie…"

"What?!"

-----

"I'm tired!!!" Ichigo went inside their house. Her soul was drained and so was her brain. For her, Seigaku was three times harder than Hyotei, the school where she used to study in.

She quickly climbed the stairs, went inside her room and buried herself in her bed.

"Ichigo!" Atobe went in her room. "How was Seigaku?"

"Hard!!! I can't believe that it was like that..." she mumbled lazily.

"What? Uhm… so… who's your seatmate?"

"Some guy I don't know…"

"How about Tezuka?"

"He is sitting in front of me… could you please let me-" Ichigo quickly fell asleep. Atobe was surprised at her; one minute she was talking then the other minute, she's already asleep.

Atobe placed a blanket on her sister and went out of her room.

_If they are not sitting beside each other… then it'll be hard for them to get along, _he thought. _I must do something about this!_

-----

"AT-CHOO! I dohn'th behliehveh thith…" Ichigo walked lazily on the long corridors of their mansion. She forgot to change her clothes yesterday and because of that, she caught a cold.

"Good morning Ichigo," Kabaji greeted.

"Gooh moh- Whereh brohtheh?" Ichigo looked around the breakfast room. Her eyes were puffed, full of tears. And her nose was itchy, thanks to her cold.

"He went off this morning" Kabaji served the breakfast.

"Wehll… Heeth eahly…" Ichigo took a mouthful of cereal.

-----

Atobe sighed and looked around his new environment. He can't help but twitch to see how many girls were looking at him. Once more, he sighed. Even under a red wig and light blue contact lenses he still attracts women! How great is that?! But he's sure his little sister wouldn't recognize him… and here she comes right now.

"Ohayou!" the sniffling Ichigo went in the classroom. She stopped when she saw something that made her curious.

"Uhm… that's my seat you're sitting at…" Ichigo tapped the shoulder of the red-haired man, who happens to be her brother.

"I'm sorry… but I'm sure you can sit at that one, it's vacant." He pointed at the seat near Tezuka's. It was a good thing he was informed about the sitting arrangements… he praised himself.

"But I can't sit there!" Ichigo complained.

"Why not?"

"It's… It's…" Ichigo sighed. Without any choice, she sat at the seat. She felt small over the eyes of Tezuka's fan girls glaring at her. They might be thinking that she's planning to take him away from them.

-----

Tezuka went in the classroom. He stopped when he saw Ichigo sitting beside his chair, reading manga under an upside down arithmetic book, and making an impression that she is studying. He looked at her previous seat, and saw a red-haired man, smirking at him.

The teacher went in the room. "Today we have another student joining us here on", he said. "Jeez… that's two days in a row…" he whispered.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Hai!" Atobe stood up. "I'm Watanabe Shin, a pleasure to meet you all" he bowed his head lightly.

Girls giggled while the boys looked disappointed; there's gonna be a new heartthrob.

Atobe sat down on his chair. He smirked. It was a good identity he made up, Watanabe Shin. Once again, he praised himself.

-----

"I'd like you to expand the following using binomial expansion," their Math teacher announced. "Without looking at your books!"

He wrote all the binomials at the board. Ichigo sweat dropped. She doesn't know binomial expansion! The problems are making her nose bleed. She tilted her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tezuka caught her eye. He was solving the problems, easily. She suddenly had the urge to copy his answers.

Quietly, she simply tilted her chair and glimpsed at his paper.

"90x raised to five + 50-" her chair outbalanced, bringing her to drop face first at the floor. "Ouch!"

All of them looked at her. Tezuka's fan girls let out a string of curses in their minds. Tezuka was surprised. Atobe was proud of his little sister and as for their teacher…

"I'll see you after school!" he looked at Ichigo.

-----

"Oh man…" Ichigo sighed. She looked at the mop and the pail of water that her teacher gave her.

"You shouldn't have copied my answers and just solved the problems on your own" Tezuka stood beside her.

"I've got no choice!" she mentally slapped herself. "And I'm going to mop this long hallway up to the second floor…" she tried to make herself as pitiful to Tezuka as possible, for him to help her.

"You're on your own" he started walking away.

"But- you're not going to _help_ me?"

"It's your problem not mine" he looked back at her and walked away.

"But-… But-… I'M YOUR FIANCÈ!"

**Chapter 4: The end**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope you liked it. Please! Please! Don't forget to leave a review… T-T. Comments? Suggestions? Feel free to PM me!


	5. Shall We Dance?

**A/N: ** Hoi! Hoi! I'm back! I just want to say that I'm going to use 'Shin' for Keigo if he's in disguise (except for POV's, etc.) and vice versa. And I thank my readers and reviewers for their support for my fic. Now on with the story!

-----

**Chapter 5: Shall We Dance?**

"Don't ever say that out loud" Tezuka quickly covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand.

Ichigo helplessly nodded. His brown eyes were cold and his hand smells awkward; those that can only be smelled in tennis balls.

Tezuka resumed on walking, leaving Ichigo behind.

"Might as well get started" she quickly grabbed the mop.

-----

"Damn!" Atobe quickly ran towards his house. He lost track of time talking with the girls who kept on interrogating him. If he doesn't run fast, he will not have the time to remove his disguise.

Breathless, he finally reached the mansion, went in, and quickly removed his contact lens. But there's one problem, he can't remove it.

He tried shaking it off, blowing it away and even using gravity to remove it.

"Got it!" the contact lens in his right eye fell off.

"I'm home, brother" Ichigo went inside the house.

"Ichigo! Welcome back!" Atobe quickly removed his red wig and covered his left eye, which still has contacts on it. "By the way, you better get ready"

"For what?"

"The engagement party"

"What?!"

"I guess I forgot to tell you. The party starts at 9 and don't worry, the maids will help you prepare"

"But I-!" Ichigo was quickly surrounded by maids. "Hey!!!"

-----

Her eyebrows met as her blue eyes looked at the women around her.

"Young mistress, you don't have to be serious, it'll ruin your make-up. And please don't be afraid to look at yourself in the mirror," the maids giggled.

Ichigo pouted as she looked at the six-foot crystal mirror. She was wearing a white cocktail dress, with a big, balloon-like skirt, making her itch every five seconds. And here goes her hair, with big curls at the tip. Not to mention her make-up, that made her look like a clown.

"Young mistress, it's time for the party" a maid called out.

Ichigo went outside the room and saw Tezuka, wearing a blue tuxedo. He looked attractive, to tell the truth.

Tezuka lent her his arm. She angrily wrapped her hand around his. They both climbed down the big staircase.

"Ichigo! Tezuka!" the guests all looked at them. Luckily, they were only six. Which were Keigo, Ichigo's parents together with Tezuka's parents and his grandfather.

"So… is this the one who will marry my grandson?" Tezuka's grandfather looked at Ichigo.

"I- I beg your pardon?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Oh don't mind him… aren't you happy to see us again?" Ichigo's mother casually hugged her daughter.

"Since when did you get back from America?" Ichigo broke the hug.

"Well we've-"

"Dinner is served" the butler interrupted.

-----

Ichigo pouted. Thanks to some sitting arrangements she had to sit beside Tezuka.

"Lobster fillet with peas" the butler announced. The food was quickly served. Ichigo can't help but drool over the food as she grabbed a fork.

All of them ate formally, while Ichigo ate like a pig.

"Yum!" Ichigo smiled. Now, only a pea was left on the plate. She quickly grabbed it with a fork but it rolled and went under the table. Ichigo chased after it and went under the table as well.

The butler carrying the lobster fillet, tripped over Ichigo's legs, causing the fillet to be thrown at Tezuka. All of them jaw dropped, except for Tezuka, looking calm but extreme annoyance was plastered on his face.

"Uh- What happened?!" Ichigo stood up but bumped her head at the table. "Ouch!"

-----

"Main Course!"

-----

All of them sat at the sofa while the music played.

"Ichigo why don't you dance with your fiancé?" her father lit a cigar.

"Wha- What?!" Ichigo can't help but glare at her father.

"Yes! It'd be better for them!" Tezuka's mother agreed.

Tezuka's eyes widened. He can't think of a good excuse. And he can't even disagree with their decision. If he did that, he's sure he will listen to his grandfather's muses about how ridiculous his actions were.

He stood up and went to Ichigo. "Shall we dance?"

Ichigo became speechless. She can feel goose bumps on her arms and legs. She looked at the elders, all expecting that she'll dance with him. She sighed and stood up.

They made their position, and danced. Ichigo kept on looking at her foot, trying her best not to make mistakes. Tezuka stepped on her foot. Ichigo bit her lip to ease the pain.

"That's it!" she whispered when Tezuka stepped on her foot again. She stepped as hard as she can on Tezuka's foot, but missed, breaking her heels on the process. Angrily, she walked away and went into the kitchen.

-----

"Stupid Tezuka, stupid engagement, stupid life!" she cursed. Her blue eyes suddenly caught a bottle. "What's that?"

Ichigo quickly took the bottle and looked at the label. She was confused since it was written in English. She couldn't read it but she can only spell it.

"S-P-A-N-I-S-H-W-I-N-E"

"Sounds good!" she took out a glass and poured some of its contents. Ichigo took a sip. "Tastes good! Like grape juice!" she took some more sips.

-----

Her lips were pale as her vision kept on spinning. She had hiccups but still she kept on drinking the liquid from the bottle she got.

"There you are Ichigo! We've been- Ichigo!" Atobe quickly ran to look at his sister, who fainted. "My God! She's drunk!"

All of them ran into the kitchen to find Atobe with his sister.

"Ichigo!" her mother quickly went to her.

Tezuka looked around and found the source of the problem. "She drank Spanish wine"

"What?!" all of them were surprised.

"And it seems like she drank the whole bottle of it"

Atobe's eyes widened. He can't believe that his sister had a drinking capacity of a drunkard. "Tezuka-san, would you mind if you carry Ichigo to her room?"

Tezuka looked at him. He was about to turn down his request but he was given no choice.

"After all, she is your fiancée" Atobe smirked.

Without a word, he went and carried Ichigo on his back.

"Her room is labeled with her name, you can easily find it" Atobe pointed at the staircase.

-----

It took him forever to climb up. She was as heavy as a boulder; and her dress added some extra weight. She snored quietly as she was carried by Tezuka. He can smell her breath. Wine mixed with all the other food she ate; he was like carrying a dead body because of the odor. Fortunately, Ichigo wasn't drooling on his suit.

He finally reached her room and opened the door. He was surprised by the sight. Her room was filled with everything that is orange; orange wallpaper, orange pillow, orange dolls. _Strange, a strawberry that likes orange._

Tezuka hastily dropped her on the orange mattresses. He was about to leave the room when his conscience got into him. He went back and placed a blanket on her.

And with a silent whisper, she said. "Thank you"

-----

"Aww… my head!" Ichigo buried her head on her desk. Staying awake until three in the morning and drinking some S-P-A-N-I-S-H-W-I-N-E were not good for her.

Tezuka was reading a book while covering the dark rings around his eyes. He, too, was sleepless.

Shin was out cold, sleeping like a rock as well. They never knew why he was asleep.

And the day goes on for the three of them.

**Chapter 5: The End**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope you liked it. Please! Onegai! Don't forget to leave a review! T-T


	6. Stuck

**A/N: **I'm back!! I haven't updated for a while since I spent a few weeks thinking what I'll write on my chapter 6 and I came out with this.

--------------

**Chapter 6: Stuck**

Running wasn't a good idea, but she had no choice. She can't just stay standing in the phone booth forever. Instead, she ran into the pouring rain.

She shielded her head with her arms as she looked for the nearest sanctuary to get shelter. A small store room was in sight and jauntily, she went into it.

"Um… Excuse me…" she called out the man standing in the shadows. "Would you mind if you let me stay for a while? You see the rain is pouring hard and-"

"No," the man cut her off.

"Why not?"

The man fell silent. Just then, light shone to reveal his face. Recognition stabbed them like arrows with their names written on it.

"Tezuka?!" the girl's eyes widened.

"Ichigo…" the man bit back.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Didn't you read the sign? This is the tennis club store room. And as the captain, I should take care of this room."

"Is that so?"

Ichigo received a nod in reply.

Suddenly, a sound made them stop and looked back at the door.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled out. "We're being locked up!"

Tezuka banged on the door. "Looks like we're going to stay here."

"Stop being so hopeless" she scolded then banged on the door as well.

"Good things come for those who wait. Let's not get careless and let's just wait for someone to let us out of this place," he sat down.

"How can you be so calm?! Don't you have any homeworks? Don't you have any family that will worry about you?" Ichigo kept on stomping her foot on the floor.

"You're being hysterical."

"I am not!" Ichigo kicked the pile of boxes; creating a small avalanche and in an instant, buried her.

"Now you see that happens?" Tezuka looked down at her.

"Well you could've at least helped me!" she stood up.

Tezuka suddenly looked above; making Ichigo look at where he is looking.

"A window?"

"It must've been hidden behind the boxes you have kicked," he stretched his arms and reached for the window sill.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Ichigo climbed on Tezuka's shoulders.

"And what exactly are you doin-?"

"Don't look at my skirt!" Ichigo quickly cut him off. "I'm trying to open this window… just cooperate with me"

Unfortunately, Ichigo outbalanced and fell down.

---------------

An hour passed. Ichigo gave up and sat three feet away from Tezuka.

"It's really hot!!!" Ichigo removed the ribbon from her uniform. "One minute I'm soaked in the rain then the other minute I'm dehydrated! This is not going to be good for me!"

"This room is built with thick walls plus there are no ventilations except for that window there," Tezuka pointed at the window.

Ichigo sighed and leaned at the wall while Tezuka wiped the sweat off his forehead then took out a pork bun from his pocket.

"Do you want some?" he knelt down and gave some of it to Ichigo.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" Ichigo turned her head away from the brown eyes that were looking straight at her.

"Alright then," Tezuka was going to take a bit out of his pork bun but was stopped by Ichigo's grumbling stomach.

"It's better if you eat this," as he gave the pork bun to Ichigo. She cautiously took it; worrying that it might contain cyanide.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked her companion.

"No… I already ate some of it a while ago… so I'm quite full"

Ichigo noticed Tezuka's weird expression; as if he was easing pain.

"It's better if we share," Ichigo cut the pork bun in half and gave the other to Tezuka. "I know that you are hungry, you're just hiding it."

They both ate quietly.

-----------

Another hour passed. Still, they were sitting three feet away from each other. Tezuka was reading a book that he got from a nearby box while Ichigo was daydreaming. Suddenly, a sound made Ichigo jump and look at where it was from.

"Hey… did you hear that?" she looked at Tezuka. Her heart was beating fast. She was the type of girl who could be scared with just a sudden black out.

"No."

Cowardly, she moved closer and closer to Tezuka. Now, they were three inches away from each other; their hands nearly holding one another.

------------

Tezuka sighed and looked at the girl beside him; who's nearly at the verge of sleeping. Once again, he turned his eyes at the book, but still he kept on looking at her.

With a blink of an eye, her head suddenly leaned on his shoulder. Tezuka flinched at the action but seized himself.

His neck and shoulder stiffened. He's not used to things like this, having a girl leaning on his shoulder. He can't just push her away; nor slap her for her actions. Instead, he just sat there, and looked at the sleeping girl.

Her face was so solemn and she looked vulnerable. Her brown hair was blocking her face; giving him the urge to put it behind her ear. He slowly tucked it but then it fell back. He tucked it behind her ear again still it fell back. He was about to snap but his patience held him back and he tried tucking it again; now, her hair was completely tucked behind her ear. He sighed.

Tezuka slowly observed the face of Ichigo. And with the involuntary move of his hand, he pinched Ichigo's cheek. Curiosity led him to continuously pinch her cheek until her mouth opened, letting a mouthful of saliva flow down his prestigious Seigaku tennis club shirt. Once again, he flinched.

------------

Losing track of time was not his style. But finding out that he fell asleep on Ichigo's head made him ask himself, "What happened?"

Tezuka jarred out of his sulking as Ichigo woke up. 

"I can't sleep," she rubbed her eyes. "And my cheek hurts too…"

Tezuka coughed.

"I want to go home!" Ichigo complained.

"We have no choice"

"Well we have now! Stand up Kunimitsu!" she quickly ordered.

Without any choice, Tezuka stood up and Ichigo climbed on his shoulders.

"Nearly there-" Ichigo outbalanced, bringing Tezuka with her. Dust exploded as the two lay at the top of each other.

-------------

"Damn! If I hadn't forgotten that tennis racket, I didn't have to go here in the middle of the night!" Taka came cycling down the storeroom. "Here it is!"

Taka opened the door and was startled by the sight. "Te- Tezuka?!"

Tezuka woke up from his unconsciousness, as well as Ichigo.

"Tezuka…" Ichigo's eyes opened and immediately saw Taka standing frozen by the door.

"I- I ju- just for- got- something… I'll go get it," Taka acted as if he didn't see anything.

"Ge- Get off me!" Ichigo quickly pushed Tezuka off her. "Li- listen! This is not what you think"

"No… it's okay… I was just about to leave you see…" Taka smiled. "Just continue what you were doing"

Ichigo blushed and punched Taka, making him unconscious. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE!!!"

Her eyes were red and she panted heavily. "I'm so embarrassed!" Ichigo ran off.

Speechless, Tezuka just carried the unconscious Taka home.

-------------

"Taka!" Taka's father came running to his son, who was being carried by Tezuka. "What happened to him?"

"He- He tripped and fell over a rock," Tezuka lied. At times like this, he can't tell the truth.

"It's a good thing you found him. Thank you very much!" Taka's father bowed down.

"It's nothing."

--------------

"What? I don't remember anything that happened last night," Taka scratched his head.

"Alright… You should go back to your practice now…" Tezuka ordered. It was a good thing that he didn't remember anything, maybe it was because of Ichigo's punch.

**---------------**

**Chapter 6: The end**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope you like it… Review please!


	7. Author's note

Well...

Like what other writers did ... I'm also leaving this authors note even though it is a violation to the rules. I know I haven't updated for a long time now and I apologize for that. Sorry! But right now, I'm still not making my next chapter since I'm giving my studies a priority and I'm having this so-called **writer's block. **If there's any of you who are interested in giving suggestions for my next chapter feel free to send it to me. I thank you all for your patience and more power!

Totor0


	8. My fiancée’s sick!

A/N: Finally! I'm back and ready to upload more chapters. I'm really sorry for taking SO LONG to finally think of a new chapter (I had thought about 5 storylines for this chapter). Thanks to those who continued supporting this fic even though it was on hiatus, without you guys, I wouldn't have even bothered to open my account. xD

-----------

**Chapter 7: My fiancée's sick!**

Silence. Tezuka turned to look at the seat beside him only to find out that the once occupied seat was now vacated. Dust started to accumulate on the empty seat and on the things Ichigo had left the day before. After that night in the storeroom, he hasn't seen a single imprint of the entity he knew was his fiancée, Atobe Ichigo. Not that the fact that he was engaged had sunk in on him, it was just a matter of formality to call her _his fiancée_.

He turned to look at the seat a few meters behind him. That mysterious new kid had disappeared too. He paused.

_Could it be?!_

No, Ichigo would not even dare go out with a stranger.

And why is he even thinking of such things?! It's not that he even knew Ichigo well. And why is he even thinking of Ichigo?! He has his own life to take care of.

Tezuka retained his self composure and let out a sigh. For every 10 seconds, he would look at the vacant seat of Ichigo.

-----------

It was a little after dismissal that he found himself in front of a familiar big metal gate. The gate was three times the size of him and was elaborated by French curves. There were no signs of rust and by the looks of it, it was well-maintained.

He pressed the doorbell placed on the wall at the right. A small sound was emitted by the camera on top of the gate. He knew he was being observed by the person inside the house.

"Hello," a calm, sweet voice was heard at the intercom, but it was slightly dominated by sounds of static. Tezuka knew that voice was _definitely_ not Ichigo's.

"Hello. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu and I-"

"Good afternoon Tezuka-sama," the same voice, though cutting him off, greeted him with politeness and respect. "Please wait a moment".

There was a rustling sound and the gate opened, letting Tezuka inside. He proceeded on walking through the long pathway surrounded by lush gardens which were also well-maintained. He stopped at the fountain located at the center of the pathway to check his cell phone for the nth time. He made sure that what he read from his mother's text message was correct. After all, if he's wrong it's not too late to back off the vicinity.

_Kunimitsu,_

_I heard from Ichigo's brother that she was sick. Could you check her out for me? Thanks._

And yes, it was correct.

He climbed a big staircase and stopped in front of a big, heavy wooden door which opened in front of him, revealing a woman whom he hypothesized was the Atobe's family maid. He went inside, noticing that the house was empty and quiet that he could hear his steps hitting the granite floor.

"She's upstairs. In her room," the maid said, referring to Ichigo.

Even though it was only his second trip down her room, he had already known the place, as confusing as it may seem. He knocked at the door that was immediately responded by a groan. He didn't know what it meant, but he went in anyway.

He was startled at the site of Ichigo, curled up at the bed and was entirely covered by blankets, with some locks of her messy brown hair peering out. He hesitated first, worried that she might leap out and strangle him to death, but his legs moved involuntarily until he was beside the king-size bed.

"Didn't I tell you not to come in?!" she threw the blankets away from her. The shout caught him off guard and Tezuka nearly let out a shout himself. For a moment, they only stared at each other as if playing a staring competition. Ichigo looked like she was devastated. Her hair was wild in disarray, her face was dead white and her clothes were still the school uniform she had worn the night they were trapped in the store room, indicating that she hasn't taken a bath.

"Tezuka-," Ichigo held her mouth shut, her eyes getting teary. She jumped off her bed, pushing Tezuka aside and entered her bathroom. Tezuka followed her with his gaze as she held the base of the toilet bowl and hurled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a broken voice.

Tezuka was about to speak when she cut him off. "Look, if you're going to tell me something, tell it right now!"

Tezuka looked at her, she was groggy and her droopy eyes were suggesting that she hasn't had that much sleep. "My mom… told me to come here."

A surprised look crossed her face, "Tell her I got food poisoned."

Tezuka gave her a quizzical look.

"It's the pork bun. But since you're feeling well, I guess that's not it. But that's the last thing I ate before I became like this," Ichigo paused. "Now that you know the story you could go home. Don't you have homework to do?"

"It's Friday."

"Oh! So you don't do your homework that quick! What a surprise!" Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

A slight frown formed on Tezuka's face. That was not what he meant. Somehow, he felt pity over her. Even though it was not in his nature to be like this, he felt that he needed to stay and help out.

He may not have been food poisoned, but the way he was acting now must have been the effect of the pork bun.

"Well, if you're just going to stare there, you could help me get up."

Following his sassy fiancée's order, he helped her get up and ushered her back to her bed.

"You could leave now if you want to," Ichigo was getting sleepy, after what she had gone through, it's no question that she hasn't gotten any sleep. After a while, Ichigo dozed off.

It was getting dark. Tezuka looked at his wrist watch and found out that it was a few minutes after six. He decided to take Ichigo's advice and started to leave. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tezuka answered with his monotonous tone.

"Kunimitsu," his mother spoke on the other line. "I heard from Ichigo's brother that there's no one to take care of her. I thought it would be best if you should stay there and take care of her. After all, she's your fiancée!"

Tezuka could hear his mother's giggle before she hanged up. She's taking this engagement _too_ seriously. And what's more, she's listening to that devious Atobe Keigo. He forced his eyebrows to stop twitching.

He grabbed his things and scanned the dark room for a study table. He didn't want to turn on the lights, for he might wake up the monster which was on the bed. He found the table and flicked on the small lamp placed on top of it. He placed his books on it, sat down and started studying.

Every once in a while, Ichigo's sleeping form would catch his attention. He had seen her sleeping before, but it wasn't the same as it was at that moment. Her breathing was heavy and her face looked like she's in pain. Her long brown hair was all over the place, with some locks on her pale face. On some occasions, she'd kick the blanket away from her, and Tezuka would always place it back, and if she's lucky, Tezuka would brush off the locks of hair away from her face.

A sound caught his attention. It was Ichigo, making some noise at the back of her throat. All of a sudden, it started getting louder and louder, until she started to scream.

Tezuka sat there, frozen. She was having a nightmare. She started throwing her arms into the air and moving restlessly. Tears flowed down from her eyes and she let out a scream of pain.

Tezuka rushed to wake his fiancée up. He held her arms in a tight grip, but she was moving so violently that he was being carried along until he was on top of her. His heart was beating fast; he didn't know what's going on with her. All he knew was he had to wake her up.

"Ichigo, wake up," his voice was husky and dry, out of fear. "Wake up!"

She stopped moving, her eyes swung open, exposing her sapphire eyes. Her pupils were dilated, tears continuously flowing down to her cheeks. He had never seen her so vulnerable, so pitiful. She was weak. And her usual cheerful state had departed from her. He started feeling sorry for her, feeling that everything that was happening to her was his fault.

Her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep. Tezuka noticed that he was still holding her arms in a tight grip. He let it go, letting her arms fall to her sides. Tezuka took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, feeling some of her tears fall down on the hem of his shirt. The moonlight shone on the two of them, creating a shadow of their figure.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," he whispered softly to her ear, feeling her soft hair on his face. He laid her to the bed and stared at the face that was once tormented by a nightmare. He got off from her and slowly left her room, catching sight of her as he closed the door.

**Chapter 7: To be continued**

-----------

A/N: How was it? It was a bit too long so I had to cut it into two parts. The next one will be coming out soon. The grammar was a bit off since I don't have any beta for this chapter. Suggestions will be highly appreciated. Review!


End file.
